Tango: Baile de Seducción
by MistyIvette
Summary: El baile es una de las expresiones artísticas más románticas que existen en el mundo.Podemos crear miles de cosas con el solo hecho de movernos con elegancia y delicadeza.Misty pretende encender la llama que mantiene con Ash y lo lograra con un buen Tango
1. Bailemos Tango

**Tango: Baile de Seducción**

_**N/A:**__ Antes de empezar a leer este capitulo, deben saber las edades de los personajes principales Ash (20), Misty (21)… No es necesario expresar todas las edades de los personajes que saldrán aquí, pero si les interesa ese aspecto solo háganmelo saber. El tango es un baile improvisado de seducción hacia la otra pareja y puede encender la llama más baja que puedan imaginar._

-.-.-.-..-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cáp. I**- Bailemos Tango

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sueños siempre pueden alcanzarse y lograrse, es común desear algo con todo nuestro corazón y pelear para llegar hasta el. Pero... en todo mundo de ilusiones existen las pesadillas, ese tiempo amargo que nadie desea, es como si el cielo azul de repente se obscureciera y llegara un viento fúnebre a remover el sol que iluminaba el camino hacia el sueño de nuestras vidas, esa ilusión que nos hace fuertes cada vez que repasamos la historia de nuestro futuro. Tener que pasar un lapso de tiempo solitario es todo un gran reto, "La compañía es lo que hace fuerte a cada uno de nosotros" sin una pareja o un gran amigo el sueño se ase pesado y largo.

Eso le paso al joven moreno que se mantenía estático frente a un gran salón de fiestas. Las luces de la entrada brevemente lo dejaban ciego, lo que le permitía retener sus pasos hacia el lugar. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban. Aquello era extremadamente raro, se suponía que él era el ¿Por que? de la gran celebración que se llevaba a cabo dentro del local, pero algo le avisaba que no debía entrar. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que repasaba su discurso de agradecimiento, la corbata apretaba su grueso cuello y su traje de gala lo sofocaba de una forma extrema. Todo estaba en su contra, la hora avanzaba con sus segundos y minutos, ya no podía negarse, tenía una gran responsabilidad con sus amigos. El sueño llegaba a su fin y eso lo ponía en otro debate, por un lado estaba feliz por su éxito... Pero por el lado contrario sabia que extrañaría aquellos viajes _-Vamos Ketchum, no puedes temblar en un momento como este-_ se dijo a si mismo y pensó brevemente en la oportunidad de alejarse del lugar... huir hacia las montañas o esconderse bajo el océano junto con las olas furiosas. Pero aquello solo fue un breve destello en su mente, su principal cualidad era la valentía y no podía quebrarla de una manera tan vulgar. Huir no era la solución, y él lo sabía. Además había algo por que luchar, el sueño todavía no estaba completo, faltaba la famosa frase de "Vivieron felices por siempre"... Vivieron... es decir... Ellos... Dos personas que se desean mutuamente, una pareja para toda la vida -Lo ago por ti- suspiro antes de tomar todo su valor y emprendió el viaje hacia la entrada.

Los empleados del recibidor, lo conocieron de inmediato -Felicidades- murmuraron a su costado mientras él pasaba con su cabeza en alto. Su novia era el motivo principal de su gran motivación. Aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes a la cual no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Deseaba tanto tenerla en sus brazos y acariciar su piel tersa y suave. Escuchar su dulce voz cerca de su oído y oler su perfume único. Inundarla de carisias torpes y puras. Besar esos labios rosas que contenían el sabor más dulce del mundo. Ver aquellas olas que se formaban en sus ojos verdes cada vez que de su boca salía la palabra más mágica que conocía. "Amor"

Abrió la puerta principal mientras guardaba aquellos recuerdos en su baúl y suspiro al poner su primer pie dentro -Vaya! Esto es estupendo!- Los invitados hicieron su aparición frente a sus ojos. Todas aquellas personas con trajes costosos y joyas relucientes caminaban sin rumbo entre las grandes instalaciones del lugar. Las mesas adornadas con finos manteles y elegantes presentes los cuales los invitados podían admirar de una forma ingenua. Todo paresia tan irreal y salido de un cuento de hadas. Aquellos cuentos donde el príncipe organizaba una fiesta para encontrar a su reina -Misty- pronuncio levemente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ya era hora de su discurso y su novia no se divisaba por ningún lado... A decir verdad había tantas pelirrojas delgadas en el salón de fiestas que reconocerla a simple vista seria una misión imposible. -Veamos, esta... Casey, Duplica, May, Dawn...- frunció el seño al ver que ni su novia, ni su madre se encontraban cerca del lugar donde sus amigos cercanos se habían organizado -Gary, Paúl, Drew, Treacy- las caras se volvieron conocidas. Todos estaban allí, los líderes de los gimnasios de todas las regiones por donde él había pasado, se encontraban sentados en las mesas más lujosas. Por un lado los Lideres de Kanto, por el otro los de Johto, le seguían los de las bellas islas naranjas, los de Hoenn junto con los de Sinhon. Todas las personas que se había encontrado en sus viajes estaban caminando despreocupadas por la gran pista de baile que amenazaba con llenarse de parejas enamoradas en cualquier momento.

Una gruesa voz se escucho a su espalda -ASH- lo llamo un hombre mayor. Sus pequeños ojos sobresalían gracias a su "Bien Peinado Cabello Negro". Su color moreno combinaba perfecto con su saco gris y sus zapatos brillosos hacían eco mientras se aproximaba al joven Maestro.-OH! Como has cambiado amigo- el chico lo miraba como un objeto extraño, se sorprendía al verlo tan crecido, su cuerpo grande y musculoso, su piel bronceada y tersa, su cabello azabache y sus ojos almendrados. Ash era otra persona distinta a la que había conocido en sus viajes

-Soy el Mismo-

-Créeme cuando te digo que no eres el mismo-

-Bueno, crecí un poco y me gusta mantenerme en forma, pero sigo siendo Ash Ketchum-

-Y me alegra escuchar eso. Además tienes un compromiso enorme-

-Tratas de ponerme nervioso ¿Cierto?-

-Solo te preparo para que tu discurso salga lo mejor posible-

-Tenias que recordármelo-

-No me digas que unas pequeñas palabras te ponen nervioso. Todos aquí piensan que eres sobre humano. Has soportado muchas cosas y has salvado al mundo miles de veces. No debes temblar en un momento como este Ash-

-Eso me dije hace unos momentos. Pero necesito... Hablar con Misty-

-Misty?, Ella estaba por aquí. Fue la primera en llegar. Pero después de que los Lideres de Las Islas Naranjas llegaran desapareció de repente- Ash repitió esas palabras en su mente "Desapareció de repente". Quizás le había pasado algo o estaba en peligro. No soportaba la idea de perderla, el único soporte con el que él contaba era aquella chica hermosa. Deseaba tanto tenerla a salvo entre sus brazos y disfrutar de su sonrisa que no dudo ningún segundo para salir a buscarla -Donde vas?- pregunto Brock al verlo alejarse entre la masa de personas que llenaban poco a poco el salón

-Dijiste que Misty desapareció. Así que debo encontrarla- Ash emprendió su marcha tratando de que los obstáculos no lo detuvieran. Se aproximo al centro de la pista de baile y coloco su mano en su frente para dispersar las brillantes luces de sus ojos y así poder mirar mejor su alrededor. Había tantas personas y tanto ruido que todo se volvió demasiado difícil. Misty no se divisaba por ningún lugar. La mitad de las mesas todavía no estaban ocupadas y la mayoría de las personas se congregaban frente a la plataforma donde se suponía que él daría su esperado discurso.- ¿Donde estas?-

De pronto la música de fondo desapareció y las miles de voces incrementaron. Un chirrido se escucho en vez de la anterior melodía y una voz masculina siguió -Bienvenidos sean todos- la voz provenía de la plataforma. El chico tenía el pelo Verde y portaba un traje de gala Azul Marino. Ese azul oscuro que no se paresia en nada al color del cielo o al del agua de mar -Creo que todos sabemos ¡Porque estamos aquí!- prosiguió el peliverde alzando el micrófono de su lugar y caminando en línea recta hacia donde las personas se encontraban - Hoy celebramos el éxito de uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Yo lo conozco desde que comenzó el viaje del archipiélago Naranja y puedo decirles que él si es "El elegido"- paro sus cortos pasos al percatarse que el ancho de la plataforma acababa y prosiguió su discurso de entrada -Se que no es perfecto, Pero ¿Quien lo es?. Puede ser terco y algo explosivo pero si lo vemos de un ángulo positivo. Esos defectos se vuelven cualidades. Por eso, quiero llamarlo para que suba y nos regale unas cuantas palabras. Su conocimiento debe de ser superior al que yo conocí y además quisiera escuchar alguna de sus historias.

Ash seguía en medio de la pista de baile ignorando que uno de sus amigos le brindaba palabras halagadoras y del corazón. -¿Donde esta él?- pregunto Dawn al percatarse que el joven moreno no hacia presencia arriba del escenario

-Crees que le haya pasado algo?- Cuestiono May al escuchar la preocupación de su amiga de pelo azul. Todos estaban demasiado tensos. La organización era excelente pero "Todo lo malo llega sin avisar".

-Él debe estar por aquí. Lo vi hablar con Brock hace unos momentos- La voz de Gary tranquilizo a ambas chicas que se mantenían frías debido a la gran presión sobre sus hombros que les causaba la fiesta que ellas mismas habían organizado junto con Misty.

El chirrido proveniente del micrófono sonó de nuevo -Oye Ash ven acá- Treacy pudo divisarlo por fin y lo llamo para que se diera valor. -Todos queremos escuchar el discurso que has preparado- los invitados voltearon hacia donde el joven de traje Azul marino se dirigía y clamaron para alzar las energías del Nuevo Maestro. Ash por su parte, reacciono de una manera no muy grata. Negó con una de sus manos y volvió su mirada hacia los alrededores del lugar... Parecía no importarle que todos los presentes lo miraran con asombro y duda.

-Oye!- grito Paúl al percatarse de la negatividad del joven -Que te pasa. Todos te esperan- Acerco la distancia que los separaba y se mantuvo firme frente a él esperando una respuesta convincente.

-No subiré hasta que la encuentre-

-De que hablas Ash-

-Misty- pronuncio nervioso y asustado -Desapareció-

-Ella no desapareció. Solo salio un poco porque Danny y Rudy la estaban presionando para bailar la primera pieza de baile con alguno de ellos. Dijo que solo bailaría con tigo y por eso decidió salir-

-No me mientes Paúl-

-Mi rostro demuestra que te estoy mintiendo?-

-No-

-Entonces que esperas para ir a dar tu discurso. Veras a Misty en la pista cuando acabes de palabrear. Ahora tendré que golpearte para que subas o iras por tu propia mano-

-Estoy listo-

---...---...----...---...---...---...---

El silencio inundo el lugar. Las voces desaparecieron por un espacio de tiempo inexpresable y todos los invitados miraron con gran ilusión al chico de saco y corbata que se disponía a hablar. De antemano se podía notar lo nervoso que él estaba, sus manos temblaban y por su frente se resbalaba una que otra pequeña gota de sudor. -Hola- pronuncio el chico con su voz cortada y pausada. El horrible chirrido le provoco un escalofrió en sus poros pero eso no impido que su discurso siguiera. El premio era grande y sus palabras guardadas en su cerebro no podían desaparecer tan rápido -Yo... se que deben estar algo desorbitados- Prosiguió el moreno mientras miraba hacia la salida del local -Quisiera terminar esto rápido y decirles lo que tengo escrito en mi manga. Pero si lo ago quedare como todo un tonto- La puerta principal se abrió permitiéndole tomar un gran bocado de aire -Y no soy un perdedor- Su novia apareció tras dispersar un poco las luces brillantes. Ella bestia tan "seductoramente hermosa". Su traje rojo pegado al cuerpo dejaba notar sus curvas suaves y su buen torneado cuerpo. (El vestido tenía unas visibles cortaduras por los lados lo cual le permitirían bailar cualquier estilo musical) Su escote era pronunciado pero a la vez elegante y modesto. Sus cabellos largos y rojizos resbalaban desde su frente hasta su pecho. Y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban junto con las luces de colores del salón de fiestas. -Algunos me dicen "El Valiente". Otros me llaman "El elegido". Algunos se dirigen hacia mi como "El Aventurero". Y los demás pudieran llamarme el "Mejor Maestro Pokemon del Mundo". Pero solo hay dos personas que conocen mi verdadero nombre. Conocen mi inicio y mi final... Mi made Delia Ketchum, a la que amo y respeto con todo mi ser. Y mi novia Misty Waterflower a la que le agradezco todo lo que ha echo por mi-

Las miradas se volvieron hacia la chica que acababa de entrar. Algunos la veían con sorpresa y otros con cierto morbo provocado por lo hermosa que ella se veía. -Allí esta- susurro el líder de la Isla Trovita

-Creo que le pediré la primera pieza de baile- prosiguió el siguiente líder de la Isla Navel

-¿A cazo ustedes están ¡Sordos!?- Erika interrumpió sus susurros y los miro furiosa. No era el momento preciso para coquetear con la Novia del festejado, ni mucho menos hablar en medio de un discurso tan esperado

-No entendí tu pregunta- protesto Rudy mientras resbalaba su mirada en la dulce pelirroja de vestido rojo

-El acaba de decir que la ama. Y ustedes están ignorando lo que dijo-

-Siento no concordar con tu opinión- prosiguió justificándose Danny el líder de Gimnasio de Isla Navel -El dijo que la amaba, pero ella no ha dicho nada-

La joven de Ciudad Azulona los miro horrorizada. Su especialidad eran las batallas y los pokemon tipo hierba... así que no podía competir con el comentario de Danny; Aunque ella sabia lo mucho que su amiga amaba a Ash. -No te preocupes Erika- Duplica apareció detrás de Rudy. Se aproximo a ella y le brindo una tierna sonrisa -Misty probara que ama a Ash-

-A si!- Rudy se aproximo a la chica de cabello verde oscuro y apuño su mano frente a su pequeña nariz -¿Como lo sabes?-

Danny cruzo sus brazos y sonrió para si. Sabia que él tenia una oportunidad y ansiaba contarle a aquella "Impresionista Pokemon" el ¿Por que? de su seguridad - Se que ellos estuvieron separados por largos meses y que no tuvieron contacto alguno. También se que Ash viaja con chicas muy lindas que se encuentra en sus viajes. Y además conozco a Misty... Es demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que una vida junto al "Mejor Maestro" no la llenaría...-

-Tienes razón!-

-Pero ¡Duplica¿Que dices?-

-No te preocupes Erika. Ellos se darán cuenta que "La distancia acorta los lazos"-

-Yo creo que Danny tiene razón. Hay una oportunidad para que ella se enamore de alguno de nosotros-

Duplica ignoro aquel comentario y rozo su mano por su mejilla. -Como ustedes saben soy una impresionista y una artista pokemon. Se lo que la música y el baile pueden hacerle a una llama encendida. Misty ha estado tomando unas clases de baile que le permiten disipar los pensamientos que ustedes desean que ella tenga. Y creo que es hora que se den cuenta-

-También- se escucho de nuevo la gruesa voz del joven discursante -Agradezco a todos los que hicieron posible esto- su mirada se encontraba fija en todas aquellas personas que no lo habían dejado solo en todos aquellos viajes por las regiones ya conocidas para él. "Sus amigos de toda la vida"-Ahora si me permiten. Desearía abrazar a aquella pelirroja- señalo antes de colocar el micrófono en su lugar. Acomodo su corbata mientras bajaba los peldaños de la plataforma y prosiguió con sus largos pasos

Ella se encontraba allí paralizada, su novio se había vuelto mas atractivo y no sabia como tomaría la sorpresa que ella le tenia preparada -Hola- susurro en tono seductor mientras Ash se aproximaba a ella -Lindo discurso-

-Eso crees?- cuestiono el chico al llegar cerca de ella. La distancia se acortaba con cada paso y las sensaciones de alegría inundaban su pecho.

Misty dejo de actuar y se abalanzo sobre él, brindándole un calido y fuerte abrazo. No podía aguantar las ganas de tocarlo o besarlo. El tiempo que habían permanecido separados había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de todo el amor que mantenía hacia él. Su cuerpo era más grueso y sus brazos más fuertes. Sentía esa calidez que tanto lo caracterizaba en sus abrazos, esa protección y ese calor que permitían relajarla por completo -Tengo una sorpresa para ti- exclamo seductoramente en su oído mientras desenredaba sus brazos de su cintura

-A si?... Entonces dime ¿Cual es?-

-Bailemos... Un tango-

-------------…………….--------------…………….----------------

Hola! de nuevo! pues aquí me ven con un nuevo Fan fic! esta vez este Fic es pequeño! solo 3 Cáp.!! Poquitos ¿verdad? Solo espero que les guste! y que regalen criticas (buenas) jajá... No se crean!

Dedico esta historia a todas aquellas personas que votaron para que se realizara! Y a todos los que visitan mi Blogg! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo! Paras los que dijeron que no les gustaría una historia como esta! Les avise con antemano en mi Blogg para que no se toparan con él aquí… Gracias por votar de todos modos ñ.ñ

Este Cáp. Fue directo y sin rodeos! Los demás se tardarán en salir! lo que pasa es que tengo otro aquí... No se si ya lo leyeron... Se llama Decisiones y planeo poner la actualización en este mes... Así que Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero sus comentarios


	2. Melodia Traicionera

_**Tango: Baile de Seducción**_

_**Song:**_ Confesión

_**Música**_: Enrique Santos Discepolo

_**Letra:**_ Enrique Santos Discepolo / Luis César Amadori

-.-.-.-..-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cáp. II- Melodía Traicionera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las personas empezaron a congregarse a los costados de la pista de baile. Todo era demasiado raro, sus amigos veían sus acciones, algo… Extrañados y ansiosos… Era como si ellos ya supieran lo que sucedería a continuación – ¿Tango? - cuestiono Ash. Sus nervios se encontraban desorbitados y no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento, sabia que sus sentidos abecés le hacían bromas… Pero esta ves su oído se había echo sordo y vació, ninguna voz sobrepasando el limite de sus tímpanos.

-Calmate- se escucho de nuevo, la dulce voz de Misty –Solo déjate llevar- continuo alejándose de él. Sus pasos eran sutiles y lentos. Sus manos se encontraban libres y sus caderas todavía no comenzaban a moverse de manera exagerada o vistosa.

-¿A que te refieres con dejarme llevar, si dices que bailaremos Tango?-

El muchacho miro nervioso a su alrededor. Los músicos del lugar empezaban a tomar sus posiciones y las murmuraciones de sus invitados comenzaban a inundar el salón de fiestas. La tensión era extrema, su sudor quemaba su grueso cuello y lo ajustado de su corbata hacia el momento fuera más temible. La chica de sus sueños lo estaba haciendo pedazos enfrente de todas las personas que él conocía. Si quiera le gustaba el Tango, la música se le hacia incoherente y las letras algo exageradas. Las únicas veces que había visto un Tango habían sido fugases y torpes. Esas personas moviendo sus pies de un lado para otro y haciendo gestos dramáticos con sus rostros no eran las personas mas coherentes del mundo. Las consideraba anormales por el simple hecho de expresar sentimientos por medio de algo tan ilógico como lo es el baile. Sabia que "si había" otras maneras de expresar las emociones. Unos buenos ejemplos eran las cartas, las palabras o simplemente un dulce y tierno beso, que en ese momento era la idea más lógica de parar aquel espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar_… Él parado allí, sin ningún movimiento y ella tratando de seguir unos pasos confusos enfrente de él_… La imagen que se formaba su cabeza no era muy buena, ni tampoco muy realista…

-Déjate Llevar!- recalco la pelirroja mientras cruzaba su mano derecha por enzima de su cabeza. Misty se veía tan decidida que el brillo en sus ojos verdes aumentaba mientras los músicos afinaban las últimas estrofas de lo que paresia ser la melodía del Tango que ambos tendrían que interpretar.

En si, el baile era censillo. Solo se necesitaban dos personas. Una buena música y el placer de tener cerca a la pareja que seguramente se deleitaría con cada roce que la chica le regalaría en el transcurso de los movimientos sensuales. La música comenzó a brotar de alguna parte del lugar. Y una voz lenta se hizo presente mientras Misty comenzaba a mover sus manos con elegancia y delicadeza

_Fue a conciencia pura  
__que perdí tu amor...  
__¡Nada más que por salvarte!  
__Hoy me odias  
__y yo feliz,  
__me arrincono pa' llorarte...  
__El recuerdo que tendrás de mí  
__será horroroso,_

Apuntaba sus delgados dedos hacia Ash, quien sudaba gotas gordas mientras miraba asustado como la joven seductora se acercaba con cada compás rítmico que entraba por sus venas. La música era lenta y suave. Las personas continuaban murmurando y amenazaban con seguir con sus habladurías si aquel joven no movía ningún parte de su cuerpo…. La música hacia lo suyo en Misty…Pero... El joven Maestro comenzaba a preocuparse y trataba de seguir el ritmo lento haciendo unos movimientos extraños con su gruesa cintura, se meneaba sin gracia y fruncía sus ojos tratando de cerrarlos para que la vergüenza no hiciera lo suyo dentro de su mente.

La tensión era exagerada, las murmuraciones habían cambiado para dar paso a pequeñas risitas y pequeños comentarios "Que tonto" se escuchaba de parte de los lideres de las Islas Naranjas. Duplica agitaba su mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Ash pero nada funcionaba. Él seguía enserado en su mundo de pasos frustrados y torpotes. La música seguía y los músicos continuaban tocando cada instrumento…

_¡Y si supieras, bien,  
__qué generoso  
__fue que pagase así  
__tu buen amor..!_

-Hola- inquirió Misty –Que se supone que haces- prosiguió hablándole a Ash mientras rozaba su mano por el grueso torso del muchacho

-Estoy bailando- exclamo Ash algo sonrojado y furioso –Pero como ves no se bailar Tango… Esta fue una mala idea-

Misty pego su cuerpo con el de él suavemente mientras seguía la música dentro de si –Solo déjate llevar- pronuncio sutilmente en su oído y amarro su larga pierna tras su glúteo

-Claro! Cerrare los ojos y tú te encargaras-

La pelirroja sonrió tras aquel comentario. Quizás era buena idea pero no descansaría hasta que su ahora novio, se soltara y bailara aunque fuera un pequeño compás rítmico –Si eso quieres- pauso rápidamente y coloco una de sus manos sueltas tras el cuello del moreno –Hazlo-

Ash abrió sus ojos al sentir el jalón en su cuello y la sostuvo en el aire antes de que la cabeza naranja de su novia tocara el frió piso de la pista –Que haces! Casi te golpeas- la regaño duramente mientras sostenía su espalda con una de sus manos

-Me alegra que aprendieras este paso tan rápido-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ahora solo cuídame-

-¿A que te refieres?-

_Hoy, después de un año  
__atroz, te vi pasar:  
__¡me mordí pa' no llamarte!...  
__Ibas linda como un sol...  
__¡Se paraban pa' mirarte!_

Sus cuerpos se separaron de nuevo pero ahora Misty tenía toda la atención de su pareja ("Lo único que necesitaba de él"). La melodía apenas iba en la parte central y lo bueno empezaba a surgir como humo. (_Vivirás mejor lejos de mi_) continuaba la melodía en el fondo de la pista. La pausa llego en el mejor momento, haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara su danza. Caminaba hacia Ash moviendo sus pies con fuerza y elegancia. Agitaba sus manos en el aire para aclarar que aquello iba enserio y conservaba su cabeza en alto para no tropezar. Su cintura se movía al son del piano mientras sus caderas se meneaban uniformemente con los pasos que sutilmente cambiaban para danzar algo más rápido que el baile anterior. Las piernas largas de Misty salían a relucir con los pasos toscos y rápidos que ella misma propicionaba. Su exótica cintura se mantenía firme tras aquella seducción, y su rostro cambiaba con cada nota en el ambiente.

Ash la miraba serio, esperaba algún indicio para entrar en el circulo musical pero nada de lo que ella hacia le daba una esperanza para no quedar mal con todos los que los veían. Duplica aun trataba de ayudarlo, movía sus dos brazos en el aire para captar su atención pero ninguno de los esfuerzos de la PeliVerde valían la pena.

Por fin el contacto visual de la pareja llego en el momento preciso, ambos se mantenían fijos e intercambiaban algunas miradas. Misty prosiguió y estiro su mano para indicarle a su pareja que era hora de bailar en serio. Ash comprendió el mensaje y avanzo firme pero temeroso hacia ella. Su espalda se conservaba recta y sus pasos lentos concordaban a la perfección con las notas fuertes que la melodía emitía.

Era increíble ver la seriedad en su rostro joven y sus movimientos suaves eran espectaculares. Su traje de gala moldeaba su cuerpo varonil tan bien como para un maniquí. Sus ojos cafés se mantenían fijos en su objetivo y paresia que sus pensamientos se habían esfumado de su cabeza azabache... Misty comprendió que su novio estaba decidido a continuar con aquel espectáculo, alzo su ceja ante aquel cambio y pareció huir de él... La nueva coreografía que ambos hacían estaba siendo bien aceptada ante todos los presentes... Pronto, Duplica dejo de preocuparse por la pareja y se dispuso a ver el baile. Misty seguía en su papel de novia fugitiva, pero eso no le duro mucho ya que Ash la tomo entre sus brazos y con algo de agresividad la obligo a tomarlo por el cuello como antes ella misma lo había echo. La conducía por toda la pista con algunos movimientos suaves y la alzaba con elegancia cuando la pista lo ameritaba.

El baile se había convertido en una seducción completa. Los roces de sus pieles con cada estrofa. Los gestos en sus rostros con cada letra. Las nuevas sensaciones que sus cuerpos experimentaban al sentirse cerca el uno al otro…. Todo era espectacular para ambos. El tiempo paresia haberse detenido y las personas que antes condenaban al Maestro con sus risas parecían haberse esfumado. La piel suave de su compañera era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, ella era tan hermosa y tersa que si la música se había acabado no hubiese importado para él.

-Es increíble- expreso con voz baja una joven que miraba sorprendida todos los movimientos de la pareja que danzaban al ritmo de un Tango

-May, debemos tomar unas clases de Tango- continuo su compañera de pelo Azul

-¿Crees que Drew y Paúl bailen tan bien como Ash?-

-No lo se pero se ven tan...- la PeliAzul corto su frase y comenzó a ruborizarse al percatarse lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

May comprendió enseguida que su amiga no tenia el valor para describir aquel espectáculo. Suspiro decidida y termino con la palabra que describiría aquello -Sensual- los ojos azules de Dawn la miraron perplejos... Asentó suavemente con tu cabeza y envió a sus pupilas de vuelta a la pista de baile

La pareja estaba por terminar con la melodía. Solo faltaban unos cuantos roses más y algunos contactos un poco más delicados. Ash disfrutaba el momento, quizás, esa era la única vez que había sentido tan cerca a su amada pelirroja... El piano comenzó a tocar las últimas notas y la pareja procedió a detener sus pasos bruscos para centrarse en medio de la pista. Los brazos de la chica sostenían el rostro de su pareja y rozaban delicadamente algunos mechones de su cabello negro. Recorría con elegancia las partes más delicadas de su rostro varonil y contenía su mirada en los ojos de él.

_Para salvarte  
__Solo supe hacerme odiar_

El fin de la melodía llego y las palmas no se hicieron esperar. Miradas de asombro aparecieron en los rostros de casi todas las personas presentes. Y caras de incredulidad se formaron en los que antes se burlaban de la joven pareja que continuaba en medio de la pista. –Ahora Señor Maestro Pokemon ¿Qué piensa de este baile? – Misty se separo del moreno con delicadeza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Acomodo su largo cabello lacio tras su hombro y acomodo su vestido tras los últimos movimientos que había desprendido

-Me hizo pensar en algunas cosas- respondió el chico de cabello negro y ojos grandes

La OjiVerde arqueo una de sus cejas tras el comentario de su pareja. Cruzo sus manos por debajo de su pecho y se retiro un poco de él para tratar de comprender algo que no tenia sentido – No se de que me hablas-

-No eres la única persona que ha preparado una sorpresa-

--…--…--…--…--…--…--

_**N/A:**__ Ah! Espero que les haya gustado. A mi no me convenció mucho… Por esa razón tarde en subirlo pero al final quede convencida… Se que todavía no soy buena en esto, pero hago mi esfuerzo jeje. Gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad me hacen mucho bien, por que con ellos puedo seguir mejorando._

_Los invito a mi Blog!... es fácil de encontrar… solo vayan a mi perfil y lo encuentran. Con el link de CandyFics… O en el blog de PrincesKasumi y en el de Sumi-chan… Permítanme invitarlos a sus blogs también._

_Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me visitan en el blog y una dedicación especial para Sumi-chan, PrincesKasumi y Okaasan BlueMisty. Y sin olvidar a Fany quien se esta acoplando a mi circulo de amigas…_


End file.
